Autocombustion
by Green-Carousel
Summary: Elle se libéra de son emprise et claqua la porte derrière elle. Son cœur se serra. Il avait mal. Et il voulait frapper Ace. Toutefois, il se contenta du mur à sa droite. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? OS, MarcoxOC.


**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Oda, exceptées Leah et Aimi :) Même si j'aimerais bien qu'on mes les prête un jour x)

**Auteur :** Moi, peut-être ? 8D

**Rating :** T, parce que je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de particulièrement choquant :)

_Bon, je sais qu'au lieu de poster des OS, je ferai mieux de poster les suites de mes autres fictions peu suivies ... Mais sincèrement, nan. Et puis, je voulais avoir votre avis là-dessus, histoire de voir si vous préfériez ce mode de narration ou celui à la première personne :) Je ne peux pas vous dire grand chose, hormis le fait que cet OS a été écrit pour une amie à la base. Une sorte de défi. See ya ~_

_Sachez que les reviews sont le carburant d'un auteur. Il suffit de les oublier pour que nous tombions en panne :)_

* * *

**Autocombustion.**

Il observait la scène qui se déroulait sur le pont du Moby Dick : Ace, embrassant passionnément sa princesse. Il se retint de rire. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cet abruti, ce garnement, puisse un jour aimer une fille autant qu'il aimait celle-ci. Et la fille en question l'avait également surpris. Il devait avouer que cette Aimi avait une personnalité à l'opposé de l'image qu'elle renvoyait. Elle paraissait si fragile au premier abord qu'il lui était difficile de l'imaginer menant un combat. Il remarqua que la jeune fille avait embarqué dans sa chaloupe pour retourner vers son équipage. Il vit Ace s'accouder au bastingage, suivant du regard sa dulcinée qui s'éloignait progressivement de lui. Et il la vit, elle.

Un sourire naquit sur son visage. Il se souvenait de son arrivée sur le navire comme si elle avait eu lieu hier. Elle avait été enrôlée quelques semaines après Ace, alors qu'elle venait de s'échapper d'une prison où elle avait été retenue pour avoir soigner un pirate, allant à l'encontre des ordres de ses supérieurs. Au début, elle avait été très distante avec tous les membres de l'équipage, excepté le vieux dont elle pansait les blessures. Mais, petit à petit, elle avait créé des liens avec les autres infirmières et avait commencé à s'ouvrir à eux, les pirates. Son intégration avait été rapide.

Il se rappelait à quel point elle le laissait indifférent dans les premiers jours. Mais c'est son sourire qui avait fini par l'achever. Oh bien sûr, ils leur étaient arrivé d'échanger quelques paroles, mais leurs conversations n'étaient jamais très longues et lui n'aurait jamais imaginé que cette femme puisse lui faire tourner la tête. Une seule de ses actions avait pourtant suffit à le faire basculer dans un tourbillon de sentiments qu'il avait refusé en premier lieu.

Elle l'avait serré dans ses bras alors que nombre de ses camarades étaient tombés lors d'un combat acharné face aux Marines. Et les quelques mots qu'elle avait prononcé avait réussi à briser ses défenses : "Je suis là.". Une phrase. Trois mots. Trois syllabes. Huit lettres qui continuaient de faire battre son cœur à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Il arrivait même à se rappeler des moindres sensations éprouvées lors de leur première réelle étreinte. Les larmes qu'il avait laissées échapper devant la mort d'une cinquantaine de ses compagnons. La douceur de la main qui s'était posée sur sa joue et la chaleur des bras qui l'avaient réconforté. La voix tremblotante qui lui avait susurré ces mots afin de l'apaiser. Oui, même Marco le Phœnix, plus couramment nommé Commandant de la Première Division de la flotte de Barbe Blanche, avait des faiblesses. Et cette femme avait réalisé l'exploit de les mettre à nues.

_Leah_.

Il l'aimait. Ça oui. Mais il n'oserait jamais le lui dire clairement. Et il se plaisait à penser que les baisers et autres marques d'affection suffisaient à le lui faire comprendre. Il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées quand un de ses camarades, coiffé d'une banane blonde, fit irruption sur le pont en hurlant :

"Le dîner est servi !"

Il sauta à bas de l'une des nombreuses rambardes du navire à laquelle il était appuyé pour retomber sur le pont du navire sur ses deux pieds. Satch l'accueillit à bras ouverts, l'entraînant avec lui dans les entrailles du bateau où ils allaient déguster un somptueux festin.

Enfin, tout ceci était en fait une grosse mascarade. Sur le Moby Dick, un repas ne se passait jamais très longtemps dans le calme. Et il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que les choses ne dégénèrent dans la grande salle qui servait de réfectoire aux pirates de Barbe Blanche. Curiel et Izou s'étaient lancés dans un duel d'artillerie lourde. Vista, Fossa et Haruta tâtaient du fer de leurs "frères". Ace et Satch avaient entamé une discussion enflammée et Joz tentait d'y mettre un terme. Lui-même papotait tranquillement avec son Capitaine, son "père", en évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait les chopes et tonneaux qui volaient à travers la pièce. Le repas était le moment le plus animé de la journée alors que tous travaillaient ardemment pour maintenir le navire à flot le reste du temps. Mais c'était aussi un de ses moments préférés. Et l'entrée de la clique d'infirmières à la solde de Newgate y était pour quelque chose. Il croisa le regard de Leah qui esquissa un sourire à son intention. Il leva sa chope dans sa direction pour toute réponse. Les effusions sentimentales n'étaient pas conseillées lors du banquet des hommes du navire. Cependant, et malheureusement pour lui, peu de choses échappaient à l'œil affuté de Satch qui vint le rejoindre près du vieux. Il passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules et parla :

"Alors Marco, on en pince pour une jeune et jolie infirmière ?"

Le Phœnix comprit tout de suite que son compagnon ne le lâcherait pas, vu son état avancé d'ébriété. Et le rouge qui ornait ses joues ne faisait que confirmer son hypothèse. Il préféra donc ignorer la question et boire une gorgé du contenu de sa chopine. Mais ce ne fut pas au goût de son camarade.

"Oh allez ! Fais pas ton timide et dis tout à tonton Satch, reprit le Commandant de la Quatrième Division d'un ton mielleux, le regard de merlan fris en prime.

- Dis celui qui n'a toujours pas parlé à Julia, trancha Marco, brisant ainsi les espoirs de Satch.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi coincé le Phœnix, bouda son acolyte blond. Je suis vexé."

Marco remarqua la moue affreuse que son ami faisait avec sa bouche. Pour sûr, il était éméché. Mais la situation lui fit décrocher un sourire qui encouragea Satch. Celui-ci avala une nouvelle rasade de saké, n'oubliant pas d'essuyer le liquide qui s'écoulait au coin de sa bouche. Il avait maintenant un sourire niais qui frisait le ridicule. Marco se leva, posant sa chope sur la table face à lui. Il aida Satch à se relever puisque celui-ci était trop mal en point pour le faire seul.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'insurgea l'homme soûl. On n'a pas encore vu les jolies filles, bava-t-il littéralement.

- Je crois que même si elles te voyaient, les jolies filles te fuiraient comme la peste Satch, se moqua gentiment le Phœnix. Tu as une haleine de chacal.

- Mais non ! Je ne suis même pas bourré ! Regarde !"

L'homme essaya de se défaire de sa prise et faillit tomber à la renverse. Marco le rattrapa de justesse tout en ouvrant la porte qui menait sur le pont. Il allait ramener Satch dans sa chambre, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Après avoir mis le trouble-fête au lit, le Phœnix resta assis sur le pont, une bouteille de saké et une longue vue à proximité. C'était son tour de garde. Il était seul sur le pont et il entendait toujours le barouf, dont ses coéquipiers étaient la source, dans les profondeurs du navire. Il pouffa en pensant à ses "frères" ivres morts, entamant des chants pirates à tue-tête. Il laissa son regard se perdre sur l'horizon jusqu'à ce qu'un objet chute sur sa gauche. Il scruta l'ombre au point de distinguer une silhouette : celle de Teach. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi l'homme de Satch n'était-il pas avec les autres ? Le brun sembla le remarquer et lui adressa un sourire édenté avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité nocturne. Marco avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'avait jamais porté Marshall D. Teach dans son cœur et son être tout entier lui criait de se méfier de lui. Mais il ne dit rien. Une bourrasque de vent fit se dresser tous ses poils sur sa peau nue. Il frissonna. Et un morceau de tissu tomba sur ses épaules. Une couverture en laine. Rudimentaire mais utile. Il tourna la tête pour savoir quelle âme charitable avait bien pu penser qu'il aurait besoin d'un tel objet. Toutefois, il aurait dû se douter de l'identité de son sauveur. Ou ici, de sa sauveuse.

_Leah_.

Elle s'installa à ses côtés. Il constata qu'elle était emmitouflée dans un épais manteau pour se protéger du froid et il se permit de la détailler sous toutes les coutures. Ses jambes, longues et fines. Sa peau, tannée par le soleil. Ses joues, rebondies, ressemblant à celle d'une enfant et rougies par le froid. Sa poitrine, ni trop imposante ni trop peu. La ligne de son cou, attirante à souhait. Sa bouche, fine mais superbement dessinée. Son nez, fin mais rond et remontant un peu vers le haut. Ses yeux, qu'il voyait noir dans la pénombre mais dont il connaissait la couleur turquoise d'origine et dans lesquels dansait une petite lueur de malice. Ses longs cheveux, dont les teintes variaient selon l'impact qu'avait la lumière sur eux, tombant sur ses reins malgré le fait qu'ils soient maintenus sur le haut de son crâne en deux queues de cheval. Sa frange, qui venait parfois obstruer sa vue.

Tout. Il aimait tout chez elle. Jusqu'au petit nuage qui se formait à chacune de ses expirations. Et si elle n'avait pas croisé son regard, le surprenant du même coup, il aurait pu continuer de la dévorer des yeux inlassablement.

"On est admiratif ? le taquina-t-elle.

- Non, pas spécialement, tenta le Phœnix en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Une intuition pour la couverture ?

- Oh non, admit la jeune femme en lui offrant un sourire. Kotoba m'a dit que nous approchions d'une île hivernale. Et comme je savais que c'était ton tour de garde, je me suis dit que tu en aurais sûrement besoin."

Le silence s'installa entre eux et Marco en profita pour boire une gorgée de saké. Leah ne le lâcha pas une seconde des yeux. Elle reprit :

"Satch n'avait pas l'air très en forme."

Son ton était plaisantin.

"Cet abruti a bu comme un trou. Il va falloir que l'on fasse plus attention aux réserves de saké ou je ne donne pas cher de sa santé.

- Il s'amuse. Vous devriez en faire autant vous savez, Commandant ?"

Son regard riait pour elle. Elle avait raison en quelque sorte. Il avait du mal à s'amuser depuis quelques temps. Peut-être parce qu'il s'était rendu compte que la santé du vieux se dégradait. Ou qu'il s'inquiétait beaucoup trop concernant le comportement de Teach.

"Tu as sûrement raison, capitula-t-il en affichant un semblant de sourire."

Sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Une brise fit onduler leurs cheveux et il la vit frissonner. Il l'invita à le rejoindre sous la couverture. Elle se glissa à ses côtés et se blottit contre lui. Il suffisait que quelqu'un monte sur le pont pour les surprendre. Mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Sa présence agissait sur lui comme un tranquillisant.

"Marco ?

- Hum ?

- Tu sais quel jour nous serons dans quelques semaines ?"

Il la dévisagea, essayant de se rappeler d'une quelconque date paraissant importante aux yeux de la jeune femme. Malheureusement, sa mémoire lui fit défaut. Et l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité tout au long de la soirée devait y être pour quelque chose. Il hocha la tête de gauche à droite, répondant par la négative.

"Tu as vraiment une mémoire de poisson rouge, ricana Leah.

- Humpf, je ne te permets pas, rétorqua Marco en chatouillant les côtes de la jeune femme."

Elle rit aux éclats. Il était certain que tout le navire pouvait l'entendre. Mais ce son aurait même affaibli l'âme du plus puissant guerrier. Même Le Roux n'aurait pas résisté. Cependant Marco se dit que celui-ci était un mauvais exemple. En effet, tout le monde savait que Shanks ne résistait jamais longtemps face à la gente féminine. Il grimaça. Il venait de se souvenir de la première fois que le Yonkou avait vu la jeune femme. Celui-ci avait immédiatement essayé de l'attirer dans ses filets. Sans succès. Leah l'avait frappé sans autre forme de procès. Il pouffa, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer sa dulcinée.

"On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

- Le balafré, nomma le Phœnix. J'ai d'ailleurs oublié de te féliciter pour le coup de poing magistral que tu lui as flanqué lors de sa dernière visite.

- J'ai droit à une récompense ? minauda-t-elle.

- Tout dépend de –"

Il fut coupé en bonne et due forme. Il ne chercha pas à mettre fin au baiser qu'elle avait fait naître sur ses lèvres. Il appréciait beaucoup trop le goût de sa chair pour cela. Il attendit donc qu'elle coupe elle-même l'échange. Et pourtant, il en aurait profité plus longtemps s'il avait pu. Elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule, ses cheveux chatouillant la peau nue du Phœnix.

"Leah ? Comment va-t-il ?

- De qui parles-tu ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Oyaji ..."

Il constata à quelle vitesse celle qu'il aimait perdit son air rieur pour prendre un visage sérieux, presque inquiet.

"Il a du mal à se remettre des blessures de son dernier combat. Mais il guérit bien, et beaucoup plus vite que les hommes de son âge. Il ne nous quittera pas de ci-tôt. Ne t'en fais pas pour lui."

Marco l'embrassa sur le front et elle retrouva sa place sur son épaule.

La nuit était bien avancée à présent, et Marco n'avait remarqué aucun navire suspect. Leah somnolait sur son épaule, bâillant de temps à autre, faisant poindre de petites larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

"Tu devrais aller te coucher, lui conseilla-t-il."

Elle avait le regard voilé, signe de grande fatigue. Elle acquiesça et se leva. Il la suivit des yeux, attrapa son poignet pour la retenir.

"Attends-moi dans ma chambre. Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps."

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête et disparut dans les entrailles du navire. Après dix minutes supplémentaires passées à contrôler la présence ou l'absence de navires ennemis, il se leva à son tour, n'oubliant pas sa bouteille de saké et la couverture en laine. Il prit la direction du dortoir du Moby Dick où dormait la plupart des hommes et réveilla l'un d'entre eux afin qu'il le remplace. Le Phœnix repartit ensuite en direction de sa chambre qui, de l'intérieur, ressemblait à toutes les autres chambres de Commandant du bateau. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il constata une forme sous ses draps. Elle s'était endormie. Un sourire empli de tendresse se forma sur ses lèvres. Il posa la bouteille de saké qu'il avait dans la main sur sa commode et la couverture sur une chaise à proximité. Il retira ses sandales. Sa chemise alla rejoindre le sol, son pantalon suivant le mouvement. Il n'avait plus sur lui qu'un caleçon. Il s'accroupit face à son lit et observa la belle endormie. Il n'aurait jamais cru, vingt ans plus tôt, qu'en montant sur ce navire, il rencontrerait peut-être l'amour. Il se faufila sous les draps, essayant de ne pas réveiller celle qui partageait son lit et reprit son observation. Il ne s'attendait pas cependant à ce que deux orbes turquoise se mettent à le fixer. Il écarquilla quelque peu les yeux de stupeur avant de retrouver un visage neutre. Elle se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à se retrouver tout contre son torse. Le contact de leur peau fit frissonner le Phœnix. Mais pas autant que la phrase qu'elle souffla à peine.

"Serre-moi dans tes bras."

Le ton était presque suppliant. Alors Marco s'exécuta, serrant ce corps frêle entre ses bras musclés jusqu'à ce que Leah s'endorme de nouveau dans leur étreinte.

* * *

**Deux semaines plus tard.**

Marco n'en pouvait plus. Il se sentait mal. N'arrivait plus à supporter. Voilà deux semaines qu'elle le fuyait sans relâche et préférait passer son temps avec l'enflammé. Il savait que de tous ceux présents sur le navire, c'était de lui dont elle était la plus proche. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. _Avant_. Avant qu'elle ne passe tout son temps avec lui. Avant qu'elle ne fuit son regard. Avant qu'elle s'échappe à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux. Seuls. Et l'enflammé ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

Ace jouait avec le feu, aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître. Et à vouloir trop jouer, il allait se brûler les ailes. Des ailes qu'il n'avait pas.

La main du Phœnix se resserra sur la barre qu'il tenait tandis qu'il observait les deux amis. Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez eux ? Ace n'avait-il pas assez d'Aimi ? Leah se lassait-elle de lui ? Trop de questions qui trottaient dans sa tête alors qu'il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Depuis quand se prenait-il autant la tête ? La réponse était toute trouvée puisqu'elle chahutait avec le Commandant de la Deuxième Division juste devant ses yeux. Il se crispa d'autant plus lorsqu'il surprit Ace et Leah en plein câlin. Il serra les dents et fronça les sourcils. Il fallait qu'il se calme. C'était peut-être simplement un acte amical. Il était tellement prit dans son espionnage qu'il en oublia qu'il était celui qui manœuvrait le navire, virant à bâbord sans s'en rendre compte. Et Kotoba ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer.

"Oh ! Marco ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous !"

Il secoua la tête et tenta tant bien que mal de se reconcentrer sur sa tâche. Mais c'était peine perdu avec Ace et Leah s'amusant comme des gosses sous ses yeux.

"Marco, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives aujourd'hui ? revint le navigateur.

- Rien !

- Je pense que tu ferais mieux de laisser ta place à quelqu'un d'autre, opina Kotoba.

- Non ! Je peux très bien –

- Marco !"

Aïe. Le Phœnix grinça des dents.

"Quoi, Oyaji ?

- Laisse Ginger prendre ta place et va plutôt aider les autres à ranger les cales. Profites-en pour te calmer."

L'ordre était sans appel. Il délaissa donc la barre et fut forcé de détourner le regard de celle qu'il avait l'impression de perdre. Il s'empressa de descendre dans les cales pour aider ses compagnons à ranger les provisions qu'ils avaient faites en débarquant sur la précédente île. Il avait d'ailleurs été surpris par la quantité qu'ils avaient achetée. Beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et apporta son aide, comme on le lui avait ordonné.

Il était là depuis une heure, portant et déplaçant des caisses de bois, pleines de saké pour la plupart. La journée aurait pu très bien se terminer s'il ne les avait pas vus se faufiler dans une des réserves spéciales.

Ace et Leah.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Sans une hésitation, il colla son oreille contre la porte derrière laquelle ils venaient de disparaître. Il parvenait à entendre les voix de l'enflammé et de Leah.

"Ace, il va devenir dingue !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je suis sûr qu'il ne se doute de rien.

- Je ne sais pas. Il est différent depuis quelques temps.

- Leah ... Si on veut que tout soit parfait, il faut que tu tiennes encore un peu."

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière le battant de bois. Il s'en détacha et fit semblant de poser la caisse qui se trouvait à proximité de l'ouverture. Il savait qu'Ace était sorti. Mais bizarrement, elle ne l'avait pas suivi. Il s'empressa donc de la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne lui file entre les doigts une nouvelle fois. Il ne rata pas l'air surpris de la jeune femme alors qu'il venait de la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche, ses mains posées à plat contre celui-ci, encadrant son visage. Il se retint de ne pas hurler et demanda calmement :

"A quoi vous jouez tous les deux ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? fit-elle, interloquée.

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! se maîtrisa le Phœnix. Tu m'évites, tu passes tes journées avec Ace ... Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?

- Mais rien du tout ! s'échappa-t-elle."

Elle était déjà devant la porte quand il lui attrapa le bras. Il y avait mis plus de force que ce qu'il croyait, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler.

"Marco ! Tu me fais mal !

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe ?

- Mais rien du tout ! Tu deviens parano !"

Elle se libéra de son emprise et claqua la porte derrière elle. Son cœur se serra. Il avait mal. Et il voulait frapper Ace. Toutefois, il se contenta du mur à sa droite. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

L'heure du repas était arrivée depuis longtemps. Mais pour la première fois, il aurait préféré rester seul dans sa chambre. Alors que les autres festoyaient comme toujours, lui se contentait de boire coupe sur coupe, ne faisant pas attention aux regards que son "père" lui lançait. Il avait décidé de noyer son chagrin dans le saké, et il le faisait plutôt bien jusque-là. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Ace, après avoir brillé par son absence pendant deux heures, décidé de se manifester. Tous l'accueillirent en riant et en trinquant. Tous, sauf lui. Il avait surtout l'envie de se jeter sur le Poing Ardent. Et il n'attendit pas qu'on lui donne la permission pour le faire.

"Ace !"

Il s'envola vers celui qu'il désignait à présent comme son rival qui n'eut pas l'air de comprendre la situation. Marco savait qu'il était soul comme un manche à balais et qu'il n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Mais il savait que même sobre, il aurait réagi de la même manière. Alors il flanqua une droite magistrale à Hiken qui alla s'encastrer dans le mur derrière lui. Il repartit à l'assaut, n'attendant pas que le jeune homme se relève et s'apprêta à frapper une nouvelle fois tout en psalmodiant :

"Alors ! Aimi ne te suffit plus ? Tu t'attaques aux infirmières maintenant ?"

Ace semblait perdu. Totalement ahuri. Marco allait exploser. Ils le faisaient exprès ? Voulaient-ils vraiment le faire sortir de ses gonds au point de feinter l'ignorance, lui comme Leah ?

"Marco ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! se défendit Ace en esquivant le poing du Phœnix.

- Ah non ? Alors explique-moi !"

Un nouveau coup allait partir mais le blond fut arrêté. Son "père" l'avait remis à sa place en l'empêchant de toucher à Ace. De la colère dansait dans ses yeux. Et Marco sut qu'il était allé trop loin. Il se releva après la chute qu'avait provoquée son face à face avec le vieux et prit la porte sans se retourner. Il alla directement dans sa chambre. S'affala sur son lit et garda les yeux fixer sur le plafond. Mais bordel ! Pourquoi cette situation était-elle si compliquée pour lui ? Il ne se pensait pas si jaloux ? Et pourtant, la réalité lui sauta aux yeux : il l'était. Beaucoup plus que ce qu'il s'imaginait. Et ça le mettait hors de lui. Il fut assommé par les litres d'alcool qu'il avait consommé et s'endormit sans s'en apercevoir.

* * *

**Une semaine plus tard.**

Leah ne lui adressait plus la parole. Ace le fuyait comme la peste. Ils avaient tenté de s'expliquer, en vain. Hiken restait toujours mystérieux sur les causes de son rapprochement avec la jeune infirmière et il ne supportait pas ça. Le vieux l'avait déjà sermonné mais rien n'y faisait. Il était obsédé par cette fille. Accro. Il était le seul à comprendre pourquoi il avait agi de la sorte. Mais personne ne lui avait posé de questions. Malgré tout, le fait qu'Ace ne lui adresse plus la parole le perturbait. Il s'était toujours très bien entendu avec le jeune homme. Et cette tension, si soudaine soit-elle, le rendait mal à l'aise. Maintenant, il regrettait amèrement ses gestes et les paroles qu'il avait pu proférer à l'intention du brun. Toutefois, ce qui lui faisait le plus mal était sans doute le regard de sa belle. Plein d'incompréhension, de tristesse et de colère. Il avait agi en idiot et en subissait les conséquences.

Mais ce jour-là semblait être différent.

Très peu de ses camarades avait choisi de sortir à cause de la pluie battante qui cohabitait avec la coque du navire et la mer agitée. Mais c'était à lui de monter la garde. Il s'était couvert d'un manteau histoire de rester au sec, mais l'astuce ne fonctionnait pas énormément. Il était seul sur le pont et en profitait pour réfléchir à ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne trouvait toujours rien pour justifier son comportement, excepté cette jalousie possessive qu'il s'était découvert. L'amour apporte aussi son lit de mauvaises nouvelles.

Le fil de ses pensées fut coupé par un raclement de gorge. Il se retourna pour faire face à une Leah trempée jusqu'aux os. Il défit son manteau et le passa par-dessus les épaules de la jeune femme, arrêtant ainsi ses grelotements. Ils ne parlèrent pas, un silence gênant s'installant entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne la parole.

"Je suis désolée."

Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Ces mots dans la bouche de Leah n'avaient aucune raison d'être. Si quelqu'un devait s'excuser, c'était bien lui.

"Tu n'as pas à –

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait des cachotteries, le coupa-t-elle. Mais c'était nécessaire si nous ne voulions pas que tout tombe à l'eau."

Une nouvelle fois il ne comprenait pas. De quoi parlait-elle ? Il fut étonné de la main qui se posa sur sa joue et du chaste baiser qui atterrit sur ses lèvres. Mais il ne s'en plaignit pas, trop heureux de pouvoir de nouveau goûter à la chair rosée de sa petite infirmière. Elle se saisit de son bras et l'entraîna vers le grand réfectoire du bateau. Pourquoi voulait-elle l'emmener là-bas ? Il remarqua tout de suite que les couloirs étaient étrangement vides. Que se passait-il sur ce navire ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus sérieusement. La porte du réfectoire s'ouvrit. La main de Leah lâcha la sienne. Les portes se refermèrent derrière lui. Il était seul, dans le noir. Et tous ces secrets commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Lui, d'un habituel calme et joyeux, avait du mal à ne pas laisser exploser sa colère. Il allait hurler. Mais la lumière l'éclairant brusquement l'aveugla. Et le :

"SUUUUURPRIIIIIISEEE !"

**...**tonitruant de ses amis le rendit sourd. Quand ses rétines se furent adaptées à la lumière vive, il n'arriva pas à croire à ce qu'il voyait. Devant lui, les tables étaient jonchées de mets à l'air plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Une fontaine de saké émettait un léger clapotis dans le fond de la salle. Une énorme banderole reliait les deux côtés de la salle. On pouvait y lire "Happy Birthday, Marco !". C'est alors qu'il fit le rapprochement. La question de Leah. Les cachotteries. La fameuse date oubliée et la mémoire de poisson rouge. Il en aurait pleuré. Ils avaient fait tout ça, pour lui ? Il n'en revenait pas.

"Alors, tu vas arrêter de faire ton parano maintenant ? le taquina Ace en s'approchant."

Le Phœnix ne savait plus où se mettre. Il se sentait incroyablement idiot. Il se gratta la nuque avant de faire un sourire timide à l'enflammé.

"Excuses acceptées, le devança celui-ci.

- A condition que tu ne recommences plus, Marco-chi, lui fit savoir une adolescente à la longue chevelure rose.

- Aimi ?"

La jeune fille lui offrit un sourire éclatant. Même elle avait fait le déplacement. Et lorsqu'il remarqua les bras d'Ace entourant jalousement les épaules d'Aimi, il réalisa qu'il s'était trompé. Ace n'aurait jamais pu faire cela à sa bien-aimée. Il se sentait comme le dernier des imbéciles. Il avait frappé un ami. Avait inconsciemment blessé celle qu'il aimait. Celle qui, en ce moment même, le dévorait des yeux, attendant son tour pour le féliciter. Marco fendit la foule pour la rejoindre, ses mains se posant sur ses hanches. Elle fut désarçonnée par une telle initiative mais le simple fait qu'elle lui sourît lui suffisait amplement. Il colla son front contre le sien.

"Je suis désolée d'avoir laissé ma jalousie prendre le dessus, susurra-t-il pour se faire pardonner.

- J'avoue avoir été un peu choquée, railla la petite brune en face de lui.

- Et comment pourrais-je me rattraper ?

- En me remerciant tout d'abord."

Marco le fit. Il entendait Ace ricaner derrière lui.

"Et tu pourrais aussi m'embrasser, proposa Leah, une lueur de défi dans les yeux."

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et, dans un mouvement passionnel, il enlaça sa Leah et l'embrassa fougueusement devant une assemblée de pirates. Ceux-ci sifflaient, criaient, riaient, à s'en perforer les poumons, mais il n'en avait rien à foutre. Oui, clairement. Le plus important pour lui, c'était que sa dulcinée ne le lâcherait pas. Qu'elle tenait à lui autant qu'il tenait à elle. Et que plus jamais, il se le jurait, il ne laisserait sa jalousie agir à sa place. Une fois le baiser rompu, ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux.

"Alors, satisfaite ? se vanta-t-il presque.

- J'avoue que me surprendre deux fois dans la même journée ... Vous faites des progrès Commandant."

Ils se sourirent mutuellement.

"Ace-chi ?

- Hum ? entendit Marco derrière lui.

- Tu ne penses pas que, si on faisait des rayures sur le crâne de Marco-chi, il ressemblerait à un ananas ? Il deviendrait Ananas-chi !"

Ace éclata de rire après la remarque d'Aimi. Leah se retint d'en faire de même alors qu'une veine pulsait sur le front du concerné tandis que tous les pirates présents était dans le même état qu'Hiken, y compris le vieux. Marco se retourna. Il vit Aimi déglutir avant qu'elle ne sorte précipitamment de la salle. Il n'avait plus qu'une solution.

"AIMIIIIIIII ! hurla-t-il avant de se lancer à sa poursuite sous les quolibets de ses compagnons."

* * *

_Review ? :)_


End file.
